tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Dictator
Dictator The Dictator is unlocked at Gerfreiter. It has the same health points as titan and moves a bit faster than the Wasp. Dictator is considered costly for tier one tanks, but cheap for tier two tanks. Some consider it as a stepping-stone tank from Tier One to Tier Two, or more commonly known as Tier 1.5. It is very cheap to upgrade to M3 in comparison to the other tier two tanks. Although the Dictator looks long, it has been tested that the it is the same length as the other tanks. (Measured against a wall and compared to the viking and hornet.) The turret is mounted on the far back end of this hull, giving it the illusion that it is longer than the others. The dictator is unique in a way that while peeking around corners, only a small fraction of it is seen by the enemy by the time you are able to strike. It is wider than most tanks and that makes it harder to fit through small areas. Uses Dictator occupies the place in between of tiers 1 and 2 hulls, which makes it the best tier 1 or the worst tier 2 hull of Tanki Online, depending on your point of view. All in all a high-end Dictator surpasses Wasp (and even its rival tier 2 hull Viking!) in its speed and equals Titan in its armor. *Quickly upgrading Dictator to M3 you'll get a huge advantage! And loose a lump sum of crystals. When comparing Dictator to tier 1 hulls it becomes apparent that low-end modifications of Dictator are well underpowered, while high-end modifications are pretty expensive. Medium tank Dictator is almost 5 times more expensive than medium tank Hunter. Though when comparing Dictator to tier 2 hulls (especially vs. Viking) ist drawbacks are not so evident. So what's wrong with Dictator and why is it almost 3.5 times less expensive than Viking? Though its tech specifications are awesome and it looks like Dictator M3 has just 30 h.p. less armor than Viking M3, its less obvious drawbacks are: *oversized dimentions (Dictator is much bigger and taller tank, which makes it an easy target); *low stability under fire (especially when playing vs. Ricochet and Twins guns); *offset to the back turret and hence long "hood". All the above results in overall poor handling, which means that sooner or later you'll end up in buying yourself a new tier 2 hull to play. So if you want to buy a decent tier 2 hull, why spending crystalls on Dictator? Best matching turrets Because Dictator lacks stability, the obvious choice is to use it with long range weapons and the ones that does not require aiming skill. Rail is maybe the best gun for using with Dictator. Of course it's a dead end, but buying and upgrading this low cost gun and hull you'll be able to buy expensive protective paint, or spend all your gain on consumables. Because Rail is meant for sniping, poor stability of Dictator is not really a problem. Just avoid close contact with enemy tanks. Though Thunder is a middle range gun, it's still good when using with Dictator hull. High speed and medium armor of Dictator combining with this awesome tier 2 gun makes it a very compatible combination. Just avoid close contact with enemy tanksm which is going to be much more difficult when playing with Thunder, than with Rail. Firebird and Freeze require no aiming skill, so Dictator's poor stability under fire is not a major problem. Which makes these combinations quite tolerable. Using Dictator with Twins or Ricochet is not advisible since its poor stability (and these weapons assume close combat and skirmishing). Using Dictator with Shaft is not advisible eather, cos this way revenging enemies will knock down your aim hence leaving you without a frag. Dictator: PROs and CONs (+) PROs *Very cheap compared to tier 2 tank hulls. *Second fastest hull in Tanki Online. *With such a price you'll be able to upgrade it to M3 pretty soon and have an advantage. (-)CONs *Too expensive compared to tier 1 tank hulls. *Very unstable under fire. Not sutiable for close combat fighting and skirmishing with high precision weapons. *Too big with offset to the back turret. Tanki Online 2.0 project "Dictator" Dictator m3.jpg Dictator m2.jpg Dictator m1.jpg Dictator m0.jpg Dictator m3.JPG Dictator m2.JPG Dictator m1.JPG Dictator m0.JPG Stats Category:Tanks Category:Garage